Through the Winds of Doubt
by Gabbyrose135
Summary: Takes place before DMC after COBP. Elizabeth grows bored when Will is away but is somewhat pleasantly surprised when a certain pirate shows up. Could Elizabeth's feelings for Jack be love or is all infatuation? JxE Please r and r! Rated for later chap
1. Chapter 1

Yea so I don't own POTC or any characters Disney owns all of it blah blah blah.

Elizabeth Swann stared longingly out her bedroom window. Will had been gone for three weeks now, away on trade business. Ever since he became a tradesman, it seemed Will was always away on business. "I'll be back in about a month," he said the day he left. "Please try to hurry Will. I miss you terribly when you leave." Will smiled and stroked Elizabeth's cheek lovingly. "I'll give my best effort." Elizabeth leaned in and gave Will an affectionate kiss.

Three weeks seemed like an eternity in Port Royal. Elizabeth sighed, and snatched her diary off her bookshelf. She sat at her desk and opened to the next blank page of the small journal. I do wish that Will would hurry, she thought. I have absolutely nothing to right about when he is gone. But, painstakingly, Elizabeth wrote about the day's menial events, starting with paper work, arranging plans for her wedding and ordering more couture from Britain. After only a page and a half, she tired of writing and closed her book with another sigh of boredom. "Pirates may be bloody idiots but they certainly have much more fun than I ever will." Elizabeth stared back out her window to the harbor. Suddenly, memories of a certain Captain Jack Sparrow flooded her mind. She smiled fondly. She remembered the first time she met Jack on a dock in Port Royal's bay. He had saved her unceremoniously from the depths of the bay after she had fallen off a cliff. She remembered opening her eyes and seeing the unusual pirate hovering above her a look of wonder on his tan face. Who was this strange man, whose only interest was the medallion hanging around her neck. Immediately, she found she had fascination toward this man, one she had never felt towards anyone before. Although, no sooner had he saved her from death, that he threatened her life. Elizabeth frowned. Jack may have seemed impulsive at the time, but it wasn't until later that she found out that almost every move was calculated carefully. Vaguely, she wondered where Jack was or what he might be up to. Probably searching for some long lost treasure that did not exist or pillaging some poor village.

A man calling her name drew her from her own mind. "Elizabeth! Please make yourself present, I wish to have a word with you." Elizabeth rose from her desk and walked across the hall to her father's quarters. Governor Swann was sitting at his desk, his spectacles hanging off the edge of his nose. He looked up from his work and smiled fondly. "Please sit down dear." Elizabeth sat in a chair next to her father's large oak desk. "I notice you have been much more quiet lately Elizabeth. For you, that is out of the norm." Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, I'm quite alright Father. I just miss Will when he's away. I know I've grown to old for such things but, I feel so…bored at times." Governor Swann nodded, "Well I would expect nothing less from dear. You have always been the restless type. But I am forgetting why I called you here. You see, I thought maybe you would like to go on trip of sorts tomorrow. You know, to the bay a few miles from here?" Elizabeth grinned, her white teeth shining in the candlelight. "Truly? That would be wonderful! Thank you Father…why have you let down your defenses now," she asked becoming suspicious. Governor Swann laughed, "You are becoming of proper age now Elizabeth so that you may travel more freely. But I will send a servant with you." Elizabeth nodded serenely but then kissed her father affectionately on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered before skipping to her room. The Governor sighed with a frown. "Yes…you're welcome."

The next day, Elizabeth woke early to find her servant woman, Beth, still sleeping in the servant quarters. Elizabeth smiled to herself mischievously and walked to the stables, satisfied that Beth would not be up for another two hours at least. "There is no way that I am taking that ugly black coach across the island," she muttered half to herself and half to her mare. Within a few fifteen minutes, Elizabeth was riding along the worn path west of Port Royal. The morning brought with it the sultry tropical breeze and the scent of strange fruits. Elizabeth urged her mare into a gallop, grinning and enjoying the sting of the wind on her face. After riding for four miles or so, Elizabeth stopped in a secluded bay, wide enough to see the open ocean. She tied her mare to a palm tree next to some cool grass and walked to the beach. Warm and soft was the sand under Elizabeth's feet and she sat down watching the waves roll in and out. This is what I need, she thought. A day away from business and useless tasks. Elizabeth smoothed out her long, red dress and her breeches underneath. Her dress was that of Spanish origin, something she had ordered from Britain. Thank goodness it wasn't a tight fitting dress, but actually quite billowy and comfortable. After a few minutes of walking around the beach and wading through the water, Elizabeth noticed a black spot on the horizon out at sea. She squinted her eyes and walked a few feet out to a sandbar. The black spot could now be distinguished as a ship. She shrugged and sat on the sandbar. It was probably just a trade ship coming down from England. She sat enjoying the cool mist of the waves for a few more minutes before realizing that the ship was turning wide the west, as if trying to evade Port Royal's sight. Elizabeth watched the ship draw closer, and finally realized with apprehensiveness that the ship was coming straight for the secluded bay. And what was worse was the final comprehension of the ships true intentions. "It can't be," Elizabeth whispered in disbelief. The Black Pearl's ebony sails whipped fiercely in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own POTC or any of the characters. I'd be a millionaire by now if I did.

Through the Winds of Doubt: Chapter 2-Captain Jack's Arrival

Elizabeth sat dumbfounded, not able to think, but only able to sit there with her mouth half open. What in God's name was Jack doing _here_? Hadn't he learned that Port Royal was the one town to steer clear of? Elizabeth certainly did not mind Jack's presence on the island but the other citizens would not be so lenient. Commodore Norrington especially. Jack's luck had almost run out last time he'd been here and she did not want him to get hurt or see the noose around his neck. Then again, Jack was not alone this time. He had an entire motley crew to back him up if trouble should arise. So, on the other hand, she did not want Jack plundering Port Royal. After all, she was the Governor's daughter and she had an obligation to protect her citizens.

"I suppose I'm stuck between a rock and hard place," Elizabeth whispered to herself. Quickly her mind created two solutions to her dilemma: she could walk away right now and pretend that she'd never seen the ship and hope that Jack did not attack Port Royal (chances were he just wanted to stop and rest) or she could confront the Captain and inquire just what his business was in Port Royal.

She rose from her perch on the sandbar and jogged back to the beach. Her mare was obviously unsettled from the sight of the ship, for she tossed her mane restlessly about. "Quiet you. Everything's all right just stay here and don't make any noise," Elizabeth said, patting the mare's neck. The mare still stared wide-eyed at the approaching ship but stood still. She lead the mare farther back from the beach so that she was obscured by trees and brush, before tying the mare up to another palm tree. Elizabeth sat up against a near-by palm tree and waited impatiently for the boats to arrive.

The Black Pearl still looked as magnificent as ever. Jack had obviously taken good care of it. It seemed to shine in the midday sunlight, its name finally becoming befitting. The ship finally stopped a hundred feet out from the shallows. Elizabeth watched as the boats were slowly lowered into the water and the oars dipped into the sea. She searched desperately for Jack. For what reason she wasn't sure, but she felt unease as she realized that the crew could have come without Jack. In fact, she remembered the crew the last time she'd been forced to work with them. She and them hadn't exactly gotten along…especially with Ana Maria. She hid herself behind a palm tree and waited to see if the Captain had decided to come ashore.

The crew members pulled the boat farther up the sand, talking all at once. Elizabeth recognized a few members whose names she had forgotten. Then she realized that Joshamee Gibbs was in the boat moving oars around. Ana Maria became visible, the same scowl plastered across her exotic features. Then, with his usual swagger, Jack stepped onto the sand, gazing around the beach as if searching for something. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief before studying for the first time in months. His usual, or should we say unusual, garb was thrown unceremoniously on his body. His long, black hair hung down over his shoulder, the unusual trinkets still attached to his dreadlocks. More than anything, his skin had turned a golden brown from being in the sun. Jack pulled his compass out of a bag, opened it quickly, and stared intently at it. A look of puzzlement crossed his features, but he shrugged and closed the compass.

The entire crew was still blabbering loudly, obviously excited about something. Gibbs rose from the boat and tried to quiet the crew. "All right, pay attention ye scallywags," Gibbs yelled. The crew quieted. Gibbs waited for a few moments for Jack to speak. Jack seemed in his own world though for he said nothing.

Gibbs cleared his throat, "Ahem…Captain?"

Jack turned around. "Ah yes, my apologies," he drawled. "Now then, you are all probably curious as to why we are here, correct?"

The crew nodded, waiting hungrily for his next words. Jack looked at the ground and then back to his crew. Ana Maria glared at him intensely. "Well then, I suppose I'm going to have to figure out by myself, aren't I," he told them.

The crew turned to one another. Jack grinned his golden teeth gleaming.

"So until we figure-or until I figure out-why we're here, we'll stay here, savvy?"

The crew nodded slowly, but Ana Maria stomped up to Jack and clenched her fists. "You mean to tell us, after all this time, we're here for no reason!"

Jack cringed, "Well…no."

He squared up attempting to make himself look authoritative. "We're here for a reason. But we just don't know what that reason is, so until we find that reason, we're going to stay here…and while we're here we'll try to find the reason so that we can know why we're here. Savvy?"

Ana Maria's face turned two shades darker.

Jack threw his hands up. "Ah, good then. Now set up camp."

He stalked off to the water and opened his compass again. The crew paused for a second not sure what to do.

Gibbs finally yelled with an aggravated cry, "Ye heard the Captain! Set up camp."

The crew became a chaos of movement. _It's now or never_, Elizabeth thought and with that, she emerged from the trees.

At first, no one noticed her. Gibbs was too busy throwing about orders and Jack too absorbed in the directions of the compass. Ana Maria was the first to realize Elizabeth's presence. Elizabeth straightened the creases of her dress and narrowed her eyes at Ana Maria.

Ana Maria rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here? Of all the times to appear..."

The crew turned around one by one and stared at Elizabeth in surprise. Gibbs walked up to Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann," he exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same," Elizabeth said.

Jack suddenly perked up from his thoughts and turned around at the sound of Elizabeth's voice. He stared at her for a few moments from across the sand, his gaze so intense that Elizabeth squirmed. She had forgotten how intense his dark eyes were.

"Ah, well this certainly is unexpected," Jack said, with a frown. He walked to Elizabeth and stopped in front of her, studying her for a moment before finally grinning.

"Dear Miss Swann, what are you doing here? Or is it Mrs. Swann now?" Elizabeth shrugged, "No. Still 'miss'."

Jack nodded, "I expected as much. Political engagements to drag on longer is what I've come to find."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Jack, you should leave here, for your own safety. If the Commodore finds you, it's back to the noose."

Jack almost laughed, but seemed to decide against it. "Ah, Elizabeth…I already told you last time I managed to slip by that this relationship couldn't work out. Although I do appreciate your concern, we shouldn't make this harder than it is. Sorry love." He grinned playfully and turned around, and the crew burst into laughter.

Ana Maria sneered, "Go back home girl. The last thing we need is a princess to take care of."

Elizabeth scowled and shoved her way past the crew to Jack. She forcefully grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Jack Sparrow-," she started before realizing her mistake as Jack opened his mouth to correct her, "Captain Jack Sparrow, I demand to know if you are here to plunder Port Royal or not. If you aren't then I will leave, but if you are…," and here she paused waiting for his response.

Jack stroked his mustache for a moment. "No. Port Royal is not part of my business here. I wouldn't think of going there again after acquainting myself with the Commodore. No, my business here is of… a different sort, shall we say."

Elizabeth searched his eyes to decide if it was a lie. She saw only truth. "Right then…well I'll be leaving then." It had become apparent that Jack had no interest in dealing with her at the moment. She started to walk back to her mare to leave, but Jack's hand grasped her shoulder, gently. She faced him, waiting. "Why leave so soon Miss Swann? That is if you don't mind."

She smiled. "Not at all."

Well I hoped that was a good second chapter. I tried to break it up to make it easier to read. Please give me reviews and let me know how I can make it better!

-The Author


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own POTC or any of the characters. It all belongs to some freakishly, miniature, cartoon mouse who does not deserve crap.  
My apologies for the long update. I was having technical difficulties for a day or two. Anyways, this chapter is a bit boring but don't worry, in the end everything will have a purpose. Enjoy.

Through the Winds of Doubt: Chapter 3- Captain Jack's Business

_This seems much too easy_, Elizabeth thought as Jack led her across the beach to a small bluff. _But, at the moment I don't care. I'm just glad that I can talk to Jack in peace._

Jack was ridiculously absorbed in the whereabouts of his compass and twice he almost tripped, his thoughts becoming impediments for his body. Once he even glanced back at her, eyeing her curiously. She shook off his peculiar glance and jogged beside him. He closed his compass hastily.

"I'd forgotten how strange you are Jack, if you don't mind my saying." The ends of her lips turned up into a smile.

Jack grinned. "Aye, sometimes I forget as well."

Elizabeth looked back at the Black Pearl, then back to Jack. Finally they reached the small bluff, which rose only ten feet off the beach at the foot of some tall cliffs. Jack sat down and patted the space beside him. Elizabeth sat beside him, waiting. Although her and Jack had talked alone before, she felt much more uneasy this time. Something was definitely different about him. She vividly remembered their conversations on the deserted island a few months before. His usual laid back stature seemed more constricted at this time. He nervously fidgeted, his compass bouncing back and forth between his fingers. She cleared her throat loudly to catch his attention.

Jack looked at her and smiled. "Sorry love. So, how have you and dear William been these past months? I would assume fairly well, seeing 'as how you're not in jail for befriending pirates."

She laughed. "Yes we've been fine. Will has been away a lot lately, but it will change once we marry."

Jack gazed at her. "Will isn't here?"

"Not at the moment, no. But as I said…it will change." She said these last words hopefully, almost desperately it seemed.

Jack nodded. "It will."

Elizabeth stared at him in surprise. Why did he seem so serious? She disliked this new Jack, hated it even. She wanted normal Jack, if it was even possible for Jack to "be normal."

"But, enough of that. I'm assuming you haven't changed your ways…at all."

"Of course not! I'm a bloody pirate and don't you forget it," he scoffed. "I wouldn't change my ways for all the gold in the seven seas."

"Not even for the Black Pearl?"

He shook his head. "No, not even the Black Pearl."

"What about all the rum in the world?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Now you've put me on the spot with that one you wretched girl…I suppose maybe for the rum."

They both laughed, Elizabeth relieved that she'd gotten him to loosen up. For a while their talk was nothing more than jokes and anecdotes. For once since her and Will's engagement, Elizabeth felt at peace. _Jack makes me feel like I've not a care in the world_, she thought fleetingly. But she knew that her feelings would not last, as she once again must go back to her business in Port Royal. She quickly pushed thoughts of Port Royal to the innermost part of her mind and turned to Jack, who was staring into the water, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Peas in a pod," he whispered quietly.

"What was that, Jack?"

He looked to her and shook his head. "Ah, nothin'."

Elizabeth looked up to the sky. "So Jack, what exactly are your plans for here. You may fool your crew, but as you know, nothing escapes me."

Jack raised his eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. He sighed resolutely, rubbing his beard. "Right you are Elizabeth. Ya see, I've heard tell of a great treasure here in Port Royal but I know nothing about it at all. All I know is that it's here…and I want it. Desperately." He said this last word with finality.

Elizabeth sighed. She enjoyed Jack's company but there was no way on God's green Earth that she would get caught up in another one of Jack's covert schemes. "Well, I wish you the best of luck in finding this treasure of yours," she said remotely. "I wish I could help but I've no clue about any treasure."

Jack chuckled, "No point in tellin' me that, you wouldn't help me if I paid you. Not that you need it anyways."

Elizabeth frowned. "Well, if there are any supplies you might need…" she trailed off, unsure of herself. _Why am I trying to help him? It will lead me nowhere but to trouble!_ But she knew why. Somewhere, in the deepest part of her mind, she had hoped that Jack had come back to Port Royal to see her and Will again. She did not want to merely cast him off and never see him. If only her father was gone, then she could invite Jack to stay at the mansion. That way she could truly discover Jack's motivations. He was definitely hiding something and her confident composure certainly wasn't fooling him. Jack Sparrow did not just sail blindly around the Caribbean without a plan. She emerged from her thoughts and looked up toward the sky. The sun was already setting to east.

"You'd better be getting back," Jack said distantly, for he was walking in his own thoughts. "That father of yours will be so worried, he'll send the whole British Navy after you. Nothin' new there."

She smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow," she said cheerily.

Jack raised his eyebrows at her. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes…is there something wrong with that," she asked indignantly.

"No, come back tomorrow. When you're here the crew doesn't harass me as much," he replied distastefully.

Elizabeth turned and began to walk back across the beach, but looked back when she was a few feet away from the bluff. Jack's nose was buried in the compass, his face contorted in confusion.

Next chapter is when the good stuff starts. Jack becomes his old swashbuckling self again and we can all swoon over him, as usual! Hooray! Anyways review please. -


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's a nice long chapter finally. I appreciate the feedback I've been getting, don't stop your reviews! Okay, read on and enjoy. -**

Through the Winds of Doubt: Chapter Four- Without a Sail

Elizabeth sat fuming on her bed. If one more unfortunate event happened within the next hour, she would throw herself out the window. That morning, after her meeting with Jack, Governor Swann left for a two day trip to another port. _Which would have worked in my advantage_, Elizabeth thought, _if only Norrington hadn't offered his watchful eye_! Yes, the Commodore was probably downstairs, enjoying a fine cup of tea while she suffered every moment. Elizabeth sighed, doggedly as one more idea popped into her mind.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," she whispered to herself.

She rose from her bed and took a long look at herself in dresser mirror, wondering if she'd be able to convince the Commodore with her…assets. Quickly, she powdered and perfumed herself and pulled the shoulders of her gown down lower, more of her milky smooth skin shining in the sunlight streaming through the open window. She nodded to herself in approval and began her descent to the lounge. The Commodore sat regally in a huge chair next to the fireplace; a few other officials stood in various parts of the room making small talk. Elizabeth smoothed her dress before strutting into the room.

The Commodore gazed up at his ex-fiancé, astonished. "Eliza-I mean Miss Swann, nice of you to drop by, please sit down and have a cup of tea. I'm sure our political talk might bore you, but if it pleases you to listen…"

"Actually, Commodore, I mean to speak with you, in private."

The others stopped their conversations and turned to the governor's daughter. The Commodore appeared calm.

"Gentleman, if you don't mind, Miss Swann and I must talk alone."

The others paused for a moment before clearing the room. Elizabeth shut the doors to the lounge and turned back to the Commodore who was still sitting, calmly sipping at his tea. Elizabeth walked to him and sat languidly down on the arm of his chair.

"Commodore, I do enjoy when you stay here. Everything is much more appeased when you are present."

Norrington sniffed the air curiously. "Is that perfume you're wearing?"

"Why, yes, you noticed? I'd begun to think no one noticed anymore, even Will. He is so forgetful of how a woman must prepare herself for her man-"

"Elizabeth, you're not going anywhere, and those are direct orders from your father."

Elizabeth rose, infuriated, from the chair. "You can't expect me to stay inside for two days doing absolutely nothing! I'm not a child; I am a woman and may go wherever I wish."

Norrington sipped his tea again, raising his eyebrows at her. She narrowed her eyes before sighing.

"Please, James? I swear on my life that it'll be our little secret; father will never know."

The Commodore rose from his chair, put his tea on a small table, and ambled until he stood right in front of her. He leaned in to her ear, his breath running down her neck. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat.

"You know Elizabeth," he breathed heavily, "I'd really thought, after all this time," here he paused. Elizabeth looked into his eyes. "Yes?"

"That you wouldn't act like such a spoiled child anymore." He leered at her and watched expectantly, as Elizabeth's face turned a bright pink.

Before she could open her mouth, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," the Commodore commanded.

A soldier in the King's red uniform saluted Norrington and Elizabeth.

"My apologies sir, but there's a bit of a ruckus in town. Some hooligan girl is-excuse my profanity, miss-raising hell down in one of the pubs, sir. She requested you by name."

Norrington sighed irritably. "Arrest her, don't waste your time with me."

"Technically, we can't Commodore. She hasn't physically hurt anyone or destroyed public property. But she screams terribly, and she's causing a huge commotion, sir. She swears she'll be quiet once she sees you."

Norrington closed his eyes in exasperation.

"All right, I'm on my way."

The soldier saluted and strode out. Norrington followed suit, Elizabeth close behind. Norrington stopped at the door and gazed at her before calling one of the servants, an old man with graying hair. "

Yes, sir," the servant inquired.

Norrington reached into his own pocket and pulled out a few doubloons. "Miss Swann does not leave this house, understood?"

The Commodore dropped the coin into the servant's hand. "Quite clear, sir," the servant nodded as he pocketed his reward-in-advance.

Elizabeth glared at Norrington, who only shook his head and strode out. She gazed at the servant, who had a look of complacency etched on his face. She nodded at him coldly and walked gracefully up into her room. It wasn't until she had shut her door and buried her head in one of her many pillows that she screamed in frustration.

For fifteen minutes, Elizabeth wrote furiously in her journal about yesterday's discovery of the Black Pearl, up until that very moment. When she heard a large rap on the front door, she shut her book quickly and walked out to the banister to see who it was. She watched the old servant open the door grandly.

Elizabeth stared slack-jawed at the man who stood on the threshold.

"Good after noon sir. What, may I ask is your business at the house of Governor Swann?"

Jack Sparrow grinned widely, his golden teeth gleaming fiercely. "I've come to see Miss Swann. She, ah, requested my presence," Jack stumbled over the words.

_What does he think he's doing_, Elizabeth thought. _He's bloody mad, Norrington could come back any moment now._

The servant looked to Elizabeth, who hastily closed her mouth and regained her confident composure.

"Your name," the servant inquired.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Smith. John Smith. Or Smithy, if you so like it."

Elizabeth swallowed her laugh and descended down the stairs.

"Oh yes, Mr. Smith. I have been expecting you. Do come in."

Jack nodded and staggered across the threshold, gazing at his surroundings curiously.

"Nice place," he noted aloud.

The servant glared at him, "Indeed."

Elizabeth stepped beside Jack and cleared her throat noisily. "If you don't mind, Mr. Smith and I have much to talk about in private."

The servant eyed them suspiciously before turning away to maintain his post at the door. Elizabeth led Jack into the lounge and shut the doors. She turned to see Jack looking around absent-mindedly.

"Y'know, this really is some house ye've got here. I've been to some other mansions like this but the interior design-"

"Jack," Elizabeth exclaimed grabbing him the shoulders forcefully, "what are you doing here? Are you mad?"

Jack shifted his eyes to the window. "There's no one, tha' can see in 'ere is there?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before walking to the window and closing the curtains.

"Jack, Norrington will be back any moment. If you don't leave now…"

"No he won't," Jack replied as he stalked to the liquor cabinet.

"What? How do you know?"

Jack grabbed a huge rum glass from the cabinet and popped open the top. He looked at Elizabeth mischievously and sat lazily on a chair. He gazed at Elizabeth for a few moments, staring her up and down.

"You have no decency, do you," she asked him.

He took a long swig from the bottle and smirked at her. "I should be askin' you the same thing, mate."

Elizabeth looked down at herself, realizing she hadn't fixed her appearance after her talk with Norrington. Her shoulders were bare and her hair hung down around her collarbone. She blushed and quickly gathered herself.

"Lemme just say, no matter what level of decency, yer absolutely…ravishing," Jack smiled.

Elizabeth blushed an even darker shade of red. "Thank you Jack, but really you shouldn't be here. I don't want to see the noose around your neck again."

Jack stood up and walked over to her. "I've been thinkin' and I've a proposition for ye." Elizabeth scowled at him. Jack ignored her look of contempt. "Ya see, it's my belief that you can 'elp me find this treasure I'm seekin'." Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but Jack barreled onward.

"Now I swear, on pain of death, if you 'elp me find this treasure, I shall never bother you or dear William ever again. How do ye fancy that?"

"Unlikely," she muttered to herself.

But, against her own will, she closed her eyes in thought, and began to consider Jack's offer. Chances of her seeing Jack again after this were probably unlikely; and for Elizabeth for some unknown reason deep within her heart, she was saddened by this thought. There wasn't much she could help Jack with anyways. He'll probably ask me for a map and be on his way, she thought. She opened her eyes and looked at Jack who was still gaping at her.

"All right, I'll help. What is it that you need? Money, a map?..."

Jack didn't answer though. Instead he circled Elizabeth until he was behind her. "I wasn't kiddin' when I said you were ravishing and all," he whispered to her.

Her heart stopped. "Jack, please, just tell me-"

But Jack had placed his hands on her bare shoulders. "Must be…temptin' when Will isn't here," he murmured.

Elizabeth stood, frozen. "I don't know what you mean."

Jack chuckled, "You know well what I mean, love."

_This is so wrong_, she screamed in her mind. But her body rebelled. Jack pushed his entire body into her back and leaned his head in towards her neck. He ran his hands gently down her arms and back up again.

"Jack, get away…" she said half-heartedly.

She could smell him he was so close. She smelled the sea salt on his skin and the rum on his breath. The only other time she'd been this close to him was when she had been stuck on an island with him. Just them. Alone. And even though she had been repulsed by him then, she had been close enough to see his handsome features. Those soft brown eyes, that perfect jaw...and those hands. They were rough, just like Will's…_Will_, she thought and she opened her eyes to shove Jack off of her. But before she could protest or open her mouth, a cloth was shoved into her face. She struggled but the grip on her was too strong.

"Sorry, love," Jack whispered.

Those were the last words she heard before all melted black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I am just loving the reviews! Thanks for all the support so far. This is my first fanfic and I was nervous no one would like it. Anywhat, this chapter establishes a few things and will help quench your curiosity after that last cliffhanger. Mostly just talking, I hope it doesn't bore you too much. Don't mind me, read on!**

Through the Winds of Doubt: Chapter Five- A Plan Unfolds

_I'm sorry Elizabeth. It won't be for very long, I promise. Just a few weeks and I'm yours for the keeping._

_No matter what level of decency you're… ravishing._

First, the dizziness and that painful push in the back of the eyes. Then, the tossing and turning to rouse the body from dormancy. Now, the confusion. Elizabeth forced her eyelids open, her brain pulsing in agony. She rose steadily from her comfort zone and rubbed her eyes.

_Have I slept in? Father won't be happy…._

Realization is always the worst part of waking from sleep.

Elizabeth sat studying her surroundings with wide-eyed disbelief.

_Jack_, she thought blankly_. Jack kidnapped me and now I'm in his cabin on the Black Pearl, probably miles from home_.

Quickly she rose from Jack's cot and stomped to the door, rattling the knob forcefully. "Locked," she muttered. As she stood there, her mind flashed an image of Will, handsome, kind, loving Will.

And that was that.

"JACK SPARROW!"

Elizabeth jumped at the power of her own voice and waited, her temperature rising every second. Slowly, the door to Jack's cabin creaked open. Jack stepped in leisurely, a half-lidded expression of delight etched in his face.

"Elizabeth, ye finally woke up. I thought maybe I slipped you too much of…"

If looks could kill Jack would have dropped dead right there.

"Ye all right? You look a bit flushed. Ah, I know, yer just-"

Jack couldn't have stopped the strike even if he hadn't been completely clueless. He stumbled back a few paces out of the cabin from the impact of her palm, his dreadlocks covering his face. Elizabeth rushed out of the cabin and mauled Jack to the ground. She pinned his shoulders down onto the deck, his head slamming into the woodwork. He looked up into her face in shock.

"Jack Sparrow, if I knew I could get completely away with it, I'd kill you right here with my bare hands!"

Jack stared at her in trepidation, "Yer too strong for yer own good, ye know tha'?"

"And you're despicable," she yelled and reached for his neck.

She felt the strong hands of the crew barrel down on her and pull her off of Jack forcefully. She ripped away from them and backed up against the railing. Jack rose from the deck and crossed his arms, a scowl upon his face as the crew watched her warily.

"I might be pointin' out the obvious, but I believe yer outnumbered Miss Swann."

Elizabeth glared at him as his expression altered from mild annoyance to confusion. "Didn't think ye'd be this fired up."

"What do you want me to say Jack? That I like being kidnapped out of my own home, in broad daylight, by someone I thought I could trust?"

Jack's face fell, but Gibbs spoke out first. "She's righ' Jack. We've got some explainin' ta do. Cotton, fetch Miss Swann some water, will ye?" Cotton nodded, his parrot squawking as he stalked off.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs," Elizabeth nodded her head in gratitude. "

Jack?...," Gibbs looked to his Captain expectantly.

Jack pouted and rubbed the back of his aching head and his cheek indignantly before saying, "Come on then, I'll explain everythin'."

He staggered characteristically back into his cabin. Elizabeth, shocked at his humble attitude, followed. Once inside, she took the time to truly study Jack's cabin. Still looks just as messy when I last saw it, she thought. When Barbossa was captain. Foreign objects hung from the ceiling, trinkets and bits of anatomical parts of far-off species dangling back and forth in rythym with the ship. The large oak table was still there, along with all the cabinets and shelves filled with old musty books and maps hanging off the ledges. But one thing she noticed about the cabin now compared to when Barbossa had been captain, was the flamboyancy and altogether garish feeling of the room. She could feel the glint of jewelry reflect on her skin, the colorful array of strange baubles tempting her to reach out and feel them. She was roused from her thoughts from the burning gaze of Jack's eyes. He was sitting at the table, his feet sitting idly on the tabletop. She sat down in the rickety chair next to him, smiling as Cotton placed a mug full of water and placed it in front her.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, gratefully.

"Pretty lady, pretty lady," Cotton's parrot squawked as Cotton left the room.

She lifted the cups to her lips and Jack watched in amazement as he proceeded to drink every last drop in two gulps. She wiped her mouth, blushing as she remembered her manners.

"I'd hate to play a drinkin' game with you," Jack said, his lip curled in mild disbelief.

Elizabeth turned to Jack and raised her eyebrows expectantly. Jack narrowed his eyes at her before he spoke.

"First off," he started, "I migh' be despicable, but you forget that I'm a pirate, so I have damn good reason ta be so." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but kept quiet. "Second of all," he went on,"I _can_ be trusted. When have I ever led you astray?"

Elizabeth smirked and opened her mouth to give reason to Jack's statement when he said quickly, "Ye know, I'd prefer if you didn't give yer opinion on that."

Elizabeth scowled, "Enough of this! Obviously you don't plan on taking me back to Port Royal any time soon-"

"Glad you got that part of it, I didn't want to have ta tell you meself-" Elizabeth glowered and he fell silent.

"You want me to help you find your precious treasure, correct?" Jack nodded. "Well, what's the plan? The sooner we find this accursed treasure, the sooner I see home and Will again, according to our deal."

Jack grinned, rubbing his hands eagerly. "Glad we can get right to business-"

"But first," she interrupted, "you tell me three things: why didn't you take me with you when I first saw you, how did you manage to capture me, get me through Port Royal without notice and stow me away on the Black Pearl?"

Jack counted on his fingers deliberately, "Now tha's four things righ' there, not-" Jack nodded quickly at Elizabeth's dark look. "Right then, why didn't I take you the first time. At tha' time, I still had no clue as to what my plan was. Didn't know wha' I wanted I s'pose." Here he paused and looked as Elizabeth closely before moving on. "The answer to yer second question is quite simple: yer gullible." Elizabeth fumed at Jack's grin, but she said nothing. "Seducin' you didn't take much time, which is surprisin'. I thought for sure I'd have to get ye bloody drunk first..."

"You did not seduce me," she snapped, loudly. "You caught me off-guard is all."

Jack scoffed and said mockingly, "Please, Jack, please. Pfft...I seduced ye that's all there is to it. You couldn't resist me. It's okay to admit it love," he added lustily.

Elizabeth scowled menacingly, her face turning red, "Would you like another bruise on your left cheek to match the one on your right?"

Jack crossed his arms, nervously. "Managin' to get ye through Port Royal was much easier than I'd originally thought," he said ignoring her threat, "but with the entire military after Ana Maria, that's to be expected."

"So, Ana Maria was the screaming woman then. Not surprising," Elizabeth sniffed, "no one else could have attracted the entire British Navy with their mouth alone."

Jack laughed and Elizabeth joined him. "I'm terrible, I shouldn't say such things," Elizabeth admitted guiltily.

"There's truth to yer words so don't be ashamed," Jack chuckled.

Elizabeth loosened up a little and asked, "How did you get past that servant? Tell me everything."

Jack smirked, "That old fool? Pfft-," he waved his hand in disdain, "he couldna heard me if I was standin' two inches from 'im. No, I just threw ya over my shoulder and hopped out the window. Followed the road all the way ta the back trail. Thrice those bloody guards almost got me though," he grinned, "but I gave 'em the slip. Knocked one bloke off his mount-,"

"Jack," Elizabeth said scornfully, half-laughing.

"It was either me or them, mate," Jack shrugged, grinning, "and I needed that horse. Yer heavier than ya look."

Elizabeth shook her head smiling, "Well Jack, your luck never seems to run out."

Jack nodded, "Lucky for me." He rose from his chair and walked to his shelves.

"What's my role in all this though? I'd like to know now if you don't mind."

"Righ' then. You're probly not goin' to believe me, but it's worth a shot I s'pose." Finally, after rummaging through three shelves, Jack pulled a very large and very dusty map to the table. "Ah! Here we are." He laid out the map on the table. Elizabeth stared at the map, incredulously. It showed the entire Carribean and a large part of the Spanish Main. Every island was excruciatingly detailed, down to every last tree.

"Where did you get this? I've never seen anything like it."

"Eh, an old friend of mine," Jack shrugged. "We're here," he went on, pointing to open sea a few miles out from Port Royal. "This is where we're going," his finger moved over the map a few inches to another island.

"Tortuga," Elizabeth read the label scrawled across the image of the pirate's haven. "I've never been there, but Will told me about it," she said scathingly. "Where to after that?"

Jack grinned mischievously, his brown eyes twinkling. "Here," he whispered and his finger floated to a very small island west of Tortuga.

"Isla de Fuego," Elizabeth whispered. She turned slowly to Jack, "Island of _Fire_!"

"Aye," Jack grinned.

"Sounds inviting," she said sarcastically. "So the treasure on Port Royal was a lie?"

Jack smirked, "Sorry mate. Had to tell ye somethin'."

Elizabeth sighed, "Keep going."

"There's a treasure rumored ta be on Isla de Fuego, deep in the volcano. No one's ever reached it before-"

"Of course, " Elizabeth muttered.

"But," Jack went on, "that's only because they never knew what the key was to get in."

"What's the key?"

Jack gazed at her for a few moments, a sly grin tugging at the edges of his mouth. "You."

Elizabeth reeled in her chair. "What! Hmph, I should've known. I've never even heard of this place-,"

"Only a person pure of heart, body and soul can open the doors," Jack said. "And that be you, love," he paused and studied her for a moment, "…you are a virgin right?"

"OF COURSE! What do you take me for," she snapped, angrily.

Jack smiled, his eyes half-open. "You know, ye really turn my crank when ya get angry, love."

Elizabeth glared at him disgusted. "Thank you for that useful piece of knowledge," she said sarcastically. "I can't believe you'd ask me such a thing…"

"Well I had to make sure," Jack scowled, "otherwise it'd all a been for nothin'. Now have I answered all yer questions?"

"No. Is there anything special I have to do. I mean, how do I get us in there," she said, looking distastefully at the Isla de Fuego on the musty old map.

Jack shrugged, "All I know is tha' you stand in front of the doors and wait to see if they'll accept you."

"Who's they?"

Jack grinned, "The fire gods of course. They rule the damned island."

"I'd expect there'd be volcanoes," she said blandly.

"Aye. Lots of them," he smiled.

"Well nothing makes sense," she grumbled.

"Once we get to Tortuga, everythin' will be cleared up."

Elizabeth let out a weary sigh. "Why did you pick me," she asked quietly.

Jack's expression turned to one of sympathy and he put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. Elizabeth sighed tiredly and looked to him, his touch making her body break out in shivers. "If it makes ya feel any better, I was goin' to take Will until you told me he was gone. Honest, I was, mate."

Elizabeth glared at him, and shook his arm off of her. "I'm tired Jack. Where will I be sleeping?"

"In here o' course," Jack said indignantly.

Elizabeth looked at him, surprised. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Mmm," Jack replied indifferently, "I'll send Ana Maria to give ye some proper clothes…or improper I s'pose is the correct term." He rolled the map up and placed it on a shelf carefully. Elizabeth went and laid down on the cot, closing her eyes. She could feel Jack's eyes moving over her body, but at the moment, she couldn't give a damn.

_I feel like I haven't slept for a week_, she thought. _It's just all so confusing…_

He came and kneeled by her side and she opened her eyes. He looked at her, apologetically it seemed but maybe she'd imagined it. And as he kneeled above her like that, they just stared at on another, not saying anything but taking in the other's presence. Suddenly, she felt compelled to pull him down to her, to wrap her arms around his neck. _I wonder if he even realizes how handsome he is_, she thought, genuinely curious.

Suddenly he grinned and whispered, "Don't worry, love. It'll all be worth it in the end."

She gazed at him, his words seeming completely selfish. He squeezed her arm gently and left the cabin, closing the door quietly. Too weary to protest his touch, she looked at the door and thought, unknowingly, _Maybe it will_.

She closed her eyes once again, as sleep befell her.


End file.
